The present invention relates to compact (e.g. pocket size) portable communication devices such as cellular phones, iPhone® communication devices, personal digital assistant (“PDA”) devices, and the like. More particularly it relates to carrying cases for such devices which have enhanced capabilities.
Pocket-size communication devices have been developed which permit communication of audio, and sometimes also text and/or video. Because these devices are designed to be carried by consumers they are sometimes banged or dropped. The art has therefore developed protective cases in which the device is housed between uses, and in some cases even during use.
A significant problem with such devices is their sound quality. This can sometimes be due to weak cellular service. However, even with adequate cellular service the speakers typically provided with such devices may not be particularly effective. To some extent this has been addressed in some of the more expensive devices by using better quality speakers, or providing an optional speaker phone setting to project more energy through the speaker when the device is to be used as a speaker phone. However, even these latter devices can have significant deficiencies, particularly when the devices are used in large conference rooms.
Another problem occurs when some conventional protective cases are used. They can muffle or otherwise interfere with sound quality unless the device is remove from the case when used.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in the sound quality of portable communication devices, particularly where the devices are in protective cases when used as a speaker phone.